The Nutella To My Spoon
by GleekoftheHeart
Summary: A Kurt and Blaine one-shot with sexy Nutella.


"Oh Blaine?" Kurt seductively called as he stood in the bathroom, feeling a small draft on his backside, "Are you ready?"

Blaine, who lay naked in his bed, sat up as soon as he heard his boyfriend's voice.

"Yes I am." Blaine called back, nervous.

Kurt took a deep breath and opened the door to Blaine's bathroom. He slowly and teasingly pranced out, hitting play on the CD player on his way out. He slowed his pace and tip-toed around the corner as the first bars of "In The Dark" by Dev played.

Blaine's whole body flushed a new shade of red once he saw his boyfriend emerged from behind the white wall.

"I..." Blaine slipped over his words, "You look amazing, Kurt."

"Why thank you, Blaine." Kurt did a 360 spin, shaking his ass as he did so. Blaine swallowed hard as his penis grew even more erect then it was before.

"Now," Kurt slowly walked towards Blaine, "how do you want to do this?" he smiled at the end, biting his soft, pink lip.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel him. Now.

Blaine reached out for Kurt's hands and pulled him down on top of him, only to flip himself on top a moment later. Blaine's lips made contact with Kurt's porcelain neck and Kurt let out a moan of ecstasy. Blaine slowly licked Kurt's whole neck, making his way down to his chest. Blaine ran is tongue carefully around Kurt's perky nipple, looking at Kurt's face for a reaction. His mouth opened wide and he groaned, goosebumps lining his skin as Blaine's tongue circled. Blaine grinned and tugged on Kurt's nipple with his teeth. Kurt yelped and tensed, only to relax when Blaine sucked on his chin until a hickey appeared.

"How am I supposed to hide this from my dad, Carole, and Finn?" Kurt asked Blaine angrily. They had decided to stop giving each other noticeable hickey's after Finn became concerned that a bee had stung Kurt on his neck multiple times.

"Don't." Blaine murmured between kisses on Kurt's toned stomach. Finally, Blaine arrived at Kurt's pelvic bone. Blaine stuck out his tongue and traced the shape of the bone. Kurt let out a whimper and started whispering "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" like a broken record. Blaine smiled slyly as Kurt clenched onto the blanket, his knuckles turning white and he began to move further south. He suddenly felt Kurt's rough, curly hair in his mouth and he spit it out without trying to let Kurt know. Just as Blaine was about to reach for Kurt's dick, Kurt let out a cry and sat up, Blaine falling off him and onto the carpet-he could feel his own ass rubbing against the roughness and burning.

"What the fuck is it, Kurt?" Blaine growled, irritated, as he picked himself off the floor and walked on his knees back to the bed.

"We forgot the Nutella." Kurt smiled innocently.

"Nu...Nutella? You have Nutella?" Blaine could feel his mouth salivating, drool slowly climbing down his chin.

"Of course. What's sex without it?"

Kurt leaned to the other side of the bed and reached into his backpack, pulling out a large jar of the hazelnut spread.

"You really are the perfect man." Blaine sighed as he lept back onto the bed, tackling Kurt as he went.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled as Blaine pinned down Kurt's fighting arms and shoved his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth.

The room was suddenly silent except for the forced breaths and grunts coming from both of the teens.

Blaine paced himself as he worked his way down to Kurt's now huge cock. Before beginning his job, Blaine reached for the Nutella. He screwed the top off, expecting there to be a foil cap in the way, but there was none. Instead, a few finger marks lined the perfect face of the spread.

"Got a bit hungry on the ride over, huh?" Blaine joked.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked as he sat up, leaning over his boyfriend's shoulder to take a peak.

"Ughhhhh!" Kurt grumbled as he threw himself against the bed.

"What?"

"Finn. What doesn't he understand about "do not touch!"? And he even used his fingers. This blows."

"Don't worry, Kurt. We can still use it."

"Not now! I'll just be thinking about Finn's fingers." Kurt grimaced.

"Ew, Kurt." Blaine frowned, putting the container on the floor.

"Sorry. It's all ruined now and it's all my fault." Kurt snagged a pillow and pressed it on top of his face and groaned into it, disappointed.

"Kurt," Blaine pulled the pillow off of Kurt's face, "it's not ruined. Nothing could ruin this. Even if you were climaxing and The Warblers, Mr. Shuester, Carole, your dad, AND Finn all walked in." Blaine forced Kurt to make eye contact with him, "We're together and that's all that matters, okay?"

Kurt sighed and rolled onto his side. "Okay." He muttered and reached for Blaine's lips. Blaine rolled back on top of Kurt and kissed his forehead, sliding under the covers along with Kurt. Blaine enveloped himself around Kurt and held him close, feeling the warmth of his bare skin on his own.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"Yeah Blaine?"

"I love you. A lot."

"I love you too, Blaine."


End file.
